<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A basket full of laundry (but a house full of love) by Markson_JJP_Yugbam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412873">A basket full of laundry (but a house full of love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson_JJP_Yugbam/pseuds/Markson_JJP_Yugbam'>Markson_JJP_Yugbam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, JJP is life and adorable, JJP relationship goals, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson_JJP_Yugbam/pseuds/Markson_JJP_Yugbam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," Jaebeom whispers into his ear, and Jinyoung just raises an eyebrow, amused.</p><p>He shoves the basket into Jaebeom's hands, the corner of his mouth lifting in a playful smirk, "Stop saying you love me to get out of chores,"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A basket full of laundry (but a house full of love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I had this cute idea that popped into my head whilst looking for prompts.<br/>Please leave kudos if you enjoy!!<br/>Comments are always welcome!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cleaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who likes that? Having to wash the dishes, put dirty clothes in the washing machine, fold said clothes after putting them out to dry. The list could go on and on but honestly, Jaebeom would rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to be reminded for the sixth time, that he has to do the laundry regardless of whether he likes it or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the raised eyebrows and disbelief </span>
  <em>
    <span>some people</span>
  </em>
  <span> (he's not saying names, but Jinyoung) have, Jaebeom is quite tidy. Well, when he wants to be. Which is certainly not right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aish, Jaebum-ah," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums, writing down lyrics as they come to his head, much like the tiny voice that constantly reminds and guilties him that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has to do the laundry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom can feel the irritation seeping out of Jinyoung and he bites his lip gently when he hears the patter of footsteps move towards him. He places his pen down on the desk in front of him, hoping he can remember the few words he hasn't yet written down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to his side, smiling sheepishly. His boyfriend was standing, basket pressed into his side with an eyebrow raised, lips pursed. They keep a playful eye contact for a few minutes before Jaebeom leans forward in his chair and places his hands on Jinyoung's hips, pressing his lips against his ear whilst the younger stands patiently. Jaebeom exhales gently, and can't help but feel a small victory at the shiver Jinyoung gives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Jaebeom whispers into his ear, and Jinyoung raises both eyebrows, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoves the basket into Jaebeom's hands, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk, "Stop saying you love me to get out of chores,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he ambles out of the room with a chuckle, leaving Jaebeom with a basket full of laundry and a shook expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you anyway!" He yells at the door, and he hears a quiet giggle in reply, "Even though you just gave me a bunch of dirty clothes to chuck in the washing machine, I'll always love you!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he didn't need to hear anything in reply, because even as he pouts and falls out of his chair, he knows Jinyoung loves him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>